La Duda
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Miyagi no hubiera alcanzado a Shinobu en el aeropuerto? ¿Como habrian sido las cosas?


**La Duda**

**Por: Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier**

Quien iba a decirlo, lo primero que quería era deshacerse de ese chico y ahora que este se había marchado sentía una presión en el pecho.

No lo pudo alcanzar en el aeropuerto y no tenia caso tomar un vuelo e ir tras de el ¿Estaba en lo correcto, no?

Suspiro  
Si Shinobu no estaba en el aeropuerto no tenia caso seguir ahí, comenzó a caminar y regreso por donde vino.

Se subió de nuevo a su auto y comenzó a manejar con dirección a su casa…

Se sentía desganado y un tanto deprimido…

¿Cómo sería su vida sin Shinobu de ahora en adelante?  
Seria perfecta…¿No? Ahora todo podría regresar a la normalidad.  
Ahora podía regresar a su vida aburrida como profesor con su única diversión la cual era molestar a su compañero Kamijou…

Suspiro de nuevo.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo ahora que Shinobu no estaba.  
Llego a su apartamento y miro a su alrededor…  
Desde que vivía en ese lugar nunca lo había sentido tan solo como ahora.

Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar…

- ¿Sí?

- Kamijou… Veras tuve que salir a una emergencia y justo ahora estoy en mi casa… - Se encendió un cigarrillo y justo después continuo hablando – Te podrías encargar de todo, ¿Cierto?

- Ahh! – Se quejo - ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?... Profesor le he dicho que primero es su trabajo

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… - Recordar el motivo por el cual salió de esa manera le hacía ponerse peor – Por favor Kamijou – Su tono de voz cambio en ese momento y fue justo ahí cuando Kamijou entendió que tenía que ser algo serio

- … - Suspiro derrotado, no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que el mayor le pedía – Esta bien, pero será la primera y última vez

- Gracias – Sonrió un poco – Si haces esto por mí, te prometo no hablar con los estudiantes de tu vida amorosa con ese chico

- AHH! No, pero de que habla!... Eso es… Jajaja… No es…

Miyagi termino con esa llamada.  
Le gustaba molestar a su amigo con ese tipo de cosas.

Miro de nuevo su teléfono celular, miro el número de los Takatsuki ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar? Si hacia eso, ¿Qué diría?

_¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?  
¿Por qué te tengo que borrar?_

Shinobu llego a su vida a cambiarlo todo y ahora se iba así, sin despedirse ni nada y eso era lo que más le molestaba…  
Miyagi como adulto maduro y razonable que era sabía que si alguien tenía un problema con alguna persona entonces lo mejor sería hablarlo sin embargo, Shinobu era solo un mocoso entrometido que no pensaba bien las cosas y todo lo hacía de la manera fácil.

Justo como ahora.

Ellos tuvieron sus tropiezos y Shinobu salió corriendo de nuevo a Australia! Definitivamente era alguien que no valía la pena.

Ahora, solo le quedaba el recuerdo.  
Pero sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era olvidar a Shinobu y todo lo relacionado con el.

Kamijou Hiroki era la puntualidad en persona, siempre llegaba temprano a su trabajo y preparaba material para sus clases, tomo un libro y se sentó en su escrito.  
Escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente y volteo a ver, sorprendentemente se encontró con un Miyagi en mal estado

- Profesor que le paso? – Pregunto Kamijou al verlo

- Anoche no pude dormir – Cerro la puerta tras de si

Kamijou pudo haber jurado que el profesor ni siquiera se había bañado, su ropa se veía mal y su rostro ni hablar!

- Profesor debería de lavarse el rostro por lo menos

- KAMIJOU!! – Grito y se tiro sobre de el y ambos cayeron al piso, Miyagi sobre Hiro

- ¿Qué HACE?! Quítese de encima!

Entre sus gritos, se dieron cuenta muy tarde que alguien había entrado

Ambos miraron…

El padre de Shinobu, pensó Miyagi.

- Veo que estas ocupado, volveré después

- No, no… No es lo que parece! – Se levanto el mayor de inmediato, no quería que el pensara que tenía algo con Kamijou, podría decírselo a Shinobu y eso no sería para nada bueno… Un momento, ¿Qué había de malo con que Shinobu lo supiera o no? Ellos no tenían nada que ver por tanto, no había de que preocuparse

Quería que habláramos sobre lo de ayer – Dijo simplemente

- Claro

Y ambos salieron de la oficina ante la atenta mirada de Hiro.

- Toma asiento, por favor – Hablo el más grande – Justo como te dije ayer, mi hijo Shinobu quiso volver a Australia y me pidió que me disculpara contigo… - Fue interrumpido

- Como le dije, nada ha pasado con Shinobu

- Ya… Si tu lo dices, yo te creo, sin embargo eso fue lo que me pidió Shinobu antes de marcharse, sin embargo, tengo un favor más que pedirte

- Un favor ¿? – De alguna manera se sentía un tanto culpable por haber causado que Shinobu regresara a Australia y si había algo que él pudiera hacer para que el Jefe se pudiera sentir mejor, lo haría, fuera lo que fuera – Usted dirá

- Durante el poco tiempo que Shinobu se encontraba aquí, parecía que de alguna manera le agradaba el estar a tu lado… Me preguntaba si podrías hablar con Shinobu y pedirle que regrese

Tenía que estar bromeando.  
Después de todo lo que Shinobu le había provocado, si le pedía que regresara, aun si le decía que era su padre quien le pedía que lo hiciera, Shinobu volvería a intentar algo con él, de eso estaba seguro.  
Quería ayudar al Jefe porque era importante para el… Era por eso que no podía negarse.

- Lo llamare esta noche – Dijo al fin

- Te lo agradezco mucho!... Te daré su numero

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en su trabajo después de aquella conversación?  
Por supuesto que no podía hacerlo.  
Paso todo el día de un lado a otro, impartió sus clases sin embargo, al término de las mismas ni siquiera él supo de lo que había tratado.

Cuando llego a su apartamento, tomo su teléfono celular y miro el número de Shinobu, medito por un momento si era el mejor momento para llamarle.

Respiro hondo, para poder así tomar un poco de valor y marco.

Escucho los tonos y cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

- ¿Sí?

- Ah, Shinobu, soy yo… Miyagi – Escucho como el castaño se sorprendía al saber que le estaba llamando – Veras, hable con tu padre y me pidió que te llamara para saber la razón por la cual te marchaste así – Bien, sabía que no se le había pedido que hiciera tal pregunta pero el necesitaba saber el por que

- ¿Es necesario que te responda?

- … - Pero que idiota, por supuesto que se había marchado por lo que había sucedido entre ambos - ¿Y por qué no regresas a Japón?

- ¿Regresar? ¿Para qué? – Si Miyagi no le decía algo como "Regresa a mi lado" no volvería, así de simple.

- Tu familia quiere que regreses a su lado… Tu perteneces aquí, debería de considerar el volver solo por ellos

- Mmmmh – Si seguía diciendo aquel tipo de cosas, menos regresaría. Parecía que Miyagi no entendía o simplemente no quería entender que su único motivo para estar en Japón era el – Lo pensare, sin embargo si regreso será por… - No pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por alguien

_**- Shinobu – **_Se escucho una voz de hombre por lo lejos

- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Miyagi de inmediato

- Ah, no, no es nadie

- ¿Nadie que sabe tu nombre, cierto?

- En todo caso, a ti no te importa quién sea _**él **_– Dijo ya molesto

**- El**… Entonces eso quiere decir que no es que me quisieras como decías sino que solo querías a un hombre para poder divertirte – Suspiro – No sé porque accedí a hablar contigo, bueno eso ya no importa, ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir así que… Adiós, Shinobu

- Miya… - No termino por que este ya había colgado

Que estúpido se sentía.  
Había creído en las palabras de Shinobu cuando este le decía que se sentía atraído por el y ahora que sabia que estaba con otro hombre se sentía… engañado.  
Alguien como Shinobu de buena familia, rico, atractivo e inteligente fijándose en el, si que tenia gracia.  
Desde un principio se imagino que era solo un juego para el menor pero con forme pasaban su tiempo juntos, sintió que Shinobu le quería de verdad…  
Parecía que no era así  
Había caído en el juego del menor.  
Incluso, había hecho algo que nunca creyó que haría… besar a otro hombre.

_Si me rompiste los esquemas_

_Y me borraste las barreras_

- ¿Hablabas con tu familia?

- No, nada de eso – Hizo una breve pausa – Mi padre le pidió a un amigo que hablara conmigo para hacerse regresar

- ¿Volverás a Japón? – Pregunto sorprendido su amigo

- No… no lo se – Susurro.

Claro que quería volver para poder hablar con Miyagi y poder explicarle lo que había escucho, quien era su amigo pero sobre todo para dejarle en claro que si lo quería como el decía y que no solo era un juego como el pensaba.

¿Y si le regresaba la llamada?  
Podría volver a escuchar su voz, pero… ¿Y si Miyagi le colgaba?  
¿Qué debía hacer?

- Shinobu… ¿Estás bien?

- Ah, si… Vámonos

No solo la vida de Miyagi hab

ía cambiado también la de Shinobu.  
El que Miyagi pasara tiempo con él, el hecho de que le hubiera besado, el que lo hubiera acariciado…  
Todo eso, hacia mucho más difícil esa separación

_Entre el odio y el amor_

_Es la duda que me aparta de ti hoy_

¿Quién era él?  
¿Qué era lo que hacía con Shinobu? ¿Sería simplemente un amigo?  
Ya hacia una semana desde aquella conversación y él se seguía preguntado a cada momento quien era aquel chico y qué demonios hacia con su Shinobu… Momento, ¿Su Shinobu?  
¿Desde cuándo era suyo?  
¿Desde cuándo le quería para él?  
Ahora, ni el mismo se reconocía. Desde la llegada de Shinobu había cambiado demasiado.

En la Universidad escuchaba como los alumnos se preguntaban qué era lo que le estaba pasando o el porqué aquel cambio tan radical, no le molestaba que la gente comentara cosas sobre él a sus espaldas, lo que realmente le molestaba era que todo eso era por culpa de alguien que ya no se encontraba ahí… Shinobu Takatsuki.

Comenzó a escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban, seguramente sería su compañero.  
Continuo organizando unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y ni siquiera miro hacia la puerta.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Kamijou! Amor, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto con los papeles? – Hablo con aquella dulce voz con la que siempre le hablaba a Kamijou cuando se trataba de molestarlo

- Así que era por eso

Aquella voz el la conocía…

- ¡Shinobu! – Se levanto de inmediato de su asiento

- Entonces tu… - Hizo una pausa – Amigo era la razón por la cual no me querías cerca

- ¿Eh? Ahh! Kamijou, no, no. Te equivocas… El es solo mi compañero

- Claro – Después de lo que acaba de oír no creería nada de lo que le dijera

- Que sorpresa verte aquí –

- Sera mejor que me vaya

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque parece que estas ocupado y que esperas a alguien mas

- En realidad no estoy haciendo nada importante así que podrías platicar un momento si así lo quieres

- Mmm no creo que sea buena idea… Lo mejor será que vaya con mi familia

- Yo te podría llevar y así pasaríamos tiempo juntos – Sentía la necesidad de estar más tiempo con Shinobu, ahora que había regresado no quería dejarlo ir

- Eso estaría bien

Se encaminaron hacia el auto del más grande y se dirigieron hacia la casa del castaño.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

- No lo sé… Pueden ser meses, días, horas… - El tiempo que estuviera ahí, dependía de Miyagi, si Miyagi le llegaba a dar una oportunidad entonces se quedaría y haría su mejor esfuerzo para que esa relación funcionara… Y de repente su celular comenzó a sonar -¿Si?... Ah sí, ya estoy aquí… Te llamo después – Y corto

- ¿Tu… amigo? – Se notaba un poco de enfado en su voz

- Si, estaba preocupado – Sonrió un poco

- Ya. –

Eso le molestaba.  
Que Shinobu sonriera, aunque sea un poco, por pensar en su amigo y que su amigo estuviera preocupado comenzaba a provocarle…

- Es tu novio ¿Verdad? – Dijo con rabia

- …No, no lo es

- ¡Maldita sea, Shinobu! ¡No soy estúpido!

- No lo es, ya te lo dije! Al único que quiero es a ti, entiéndelo

- Y como yo no te hice caso, te consuelas con el ¿Verdad? – Su tono seguía siendo enojado

Un golpe le llego de repente directo a su rostro.  
Shinobu le había golpeado.

Abrió la puerta del auto para poder bajar pero antes de hacerlo dijo…

- Si eres estúpido… Al único que amo es a ti

Cerró la puerta fuertemente y comenzó a caminar del lado contrario a como los autos avanzaban, no quería que Miyagi le fuera a seguir.

¿El era el único al que amaba?

_Por que te vas?_

_no ves que no hay lugar en mi_

_para nadie mas_

* * *

Hola! ^^ Aqui Hitomi Kyouya Klainer Scrier reportandose!  
Ahora vengo con algo de Junjou Terrorist! Bueno, la pereja me super encanta lo mejor de ellos es la gran diferencia de edades jojo *-*  
Espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado, la verdad es que no quedo como yo lo hubiera querido pero bueno xD

Saludos!


End file.
